Rotternes Prinsesse
by ThaHybrid
Summary: Nigil og Gyllas kommer til Minas Tirith for at få et helt normalt job. I stedet møder de en pige, som påstår hun er Sarumans datter og Rotternes prinsesse. Da Aragorn finder ud af at hun er i hans by, ordrer han Nigil og Gyllas til at følge hende hjem til
1. Ankomst til Minas Tirith

Nigil og Gyllas trådte inden for portene. Deres rejse var nu endt, de var nu nået til Minas Tirith for at søge arbejde. Nigil ville hurtigt kunne finde sig et arbejde på grund af hans intelligens, men for Gyllas ville det blive svært. Han var det mest uintelligente menneske Nigil nogensinde havde kendt.

Nigil og Gyllas kunne godt lide den her by. Det var jo trods alt det sted hvor den store krig mod orkerne blev kæmpet. Tænk at have kæmpet imod 600.000 orker. Men alligevel var Nigil og Gyllas nu glade for, at de ikke havde været der. De havde siddet hjemme i deres egne hytter og håbet på deres fædre kom hjem igen. Men de gjorde de aldrig. Det var fem år siden nu. Nigil og Gyllas havde kun været 14 år dengang. Men det var alt sammen fortid nu. De skulle være glade for, at der nu var fred og ro i Midgård.

- Vi kunne jo høre hele historien fra selve Kong Aragorn, foreslog Gyllas

- Jeg tror ikke han gider fortælle hele historien til os to Gyllas, sagde Nigil. - Han har sikkert fortalt den millioner af gange!

De gik videre op ad gaden. Nigil ville helt klart høre historien fra Kong Aragorn selv, men det var fint nok hvis Nigil bare kunne få lov til at snakke med ham. Trods alt havde han jo allerede læst eventyret om ringen. Og så var der Gyllas, han kunne vist ikke engang læse. De nåede op på toppen af byen. Vagterne stod foran porten til slottet. Nu skulle Nigil og Gyllas bare have tilladelse til at komme ind og møde selveste kongen.

- Undskyld hr! Råbte Nigil til en af vagterne. - Kan vi få tilladelse til at komme ind og snakke med kongen?

- Om hvad dog? Spurgte vagten.

- Om nyt fra det sydlige syd, svarede Gyllas med en tone af ære i stemmen.

- Okay! Det lyder fint! Sagde vagten. - Kom endelig ind!

Vagterne åbnede den store tynge dør og en lang gang viste sig. For enden sad Aragorn på sin trone. For Nigil og Gyllas var det et smukt syn, de havde aldrig set en konge før, nogensinde.

- Jeg har hørt i bringer nyt fra syden, sagde Aragorn. Det var underligt at høre hans stemme, at være så tæt på ham. Efter at have læst bogen, var Aragorn blevet en af Nigil's yndlingspersoner.

- Det er sandt min konge! Sagde Gyllas. - Øh? Høsten i år bliver sandelig fin!

- Høsten? Spurgte Aragorn.

- Han driller bare! Skyndte Nigil sig at tilføje. - Vi kommer for at sige at orkerne i det sydlige har trukket sig tilbage. Nigil havde hørt at der stadig skulle være orker, som prøvede at få land af menneskene. Selv efter 10 år. Så det var egentlig en god løgne-nyhed for at komme til at snakke med kongen.

- Jeg tænkte på om du kendte nogle gode jobs her i byen. Nigil ville så gerne have et ordentligt job, og gode råd fra selveste kongen kunne måske være nyttige.

- Jeg mangler tjenere og kokke, sagde Aragorn. - Nogle af dem sagde op her for nyligt.

- Wow, det ville bare være så fedt! Råbte Nigil og bad om at få stillingen som kok. Nigil mente selv at han var ret god til at lave mad.

- Og du vil vel have job som tjener? Spurgte Aragorn Gyllas. Gyllas nikkede så kraftigt, at hans hoved var ved at falde af. Aragorn fortalte os at vi ville få en fin lille fælles-hytte ved siden af slottet. Betalingen for hytten ville blive trukket fra vores løn. Vi takkede mange gange og løb ned for at se vores hytte. Den var ret hyggelig. Der var et lille køkken med et par køkkengrej, og så var der et badeværelse og to små soveværelser. Nigil og Gyllas kastede deres ting, som de havde slæbt rundt på i lang tid, ned på sengen. Nigil lagde sig ned og tænkte lidt over at deres liv ville ændre sig nu. I deres egen fødeby, Snebæk, havde der altid været gråt og trist. Og fordi byen var bygget højt oppe på et bjerg, sneede det altid så frygtelig voldsomt. Men her var været dejligt. Perfekt til en tur i byen, og derfor tog Nigil sine mønter op ad lommen, talte dem og rynkede lidt med øjenbrynene. Han tog sin taske og rodede lidt rundt for at finde sin pung. Da den var fundet, tog han og Gyllas ned på Minas Tirith's marked.


	2. Pigen med rotterne

Nigil og Gyllas stod for enden ad gaden, foran dem lå markedet. Det var kæmpestort, det største de nogensinde havde set. Her kunne man sikkert købe alverdens ting. De gik ned mellem butikkerne. Der var mad, drikke, bøger, sværd, tøj osv. Nigil listede over til en frugthandler, mens Gyllas slentrede videre.  
- 3 æbler, 2 pærer og en pose mandler, bad han om. Nigil havde planer om at lave en lækker frugtsalat når han kom hjem, men inde mellem de smalle gader, så han noget. Der sad en pige, måske nogle år yngre end ham, og så meget fattig ud. Han gik hen til hende for at se, om han kunne hjælpe hende, og opdagede at der kravlede rotter overalt på hende. Hun sad helt stille og havde dækket sig til med tæpper. Bare hun ikke var død. Han bukkede sig ned og løftede hendes ansigt.  
- Hvad er det du laver! Råbte hun og skubbede hurtigt hans hånd hård væk fra hendes ansigt.  
- Undskyld! Svarede Nigil. - Men jeg skulle bare lige sikre mig, at du ikke var død.  
- Er det på grund af rotterne? Spurgte hun.  
- Ja det er rimelig meget på grund af rotterne, svarede han.  
- Dit svin! Råbte hun. – Hvorfor har alle et problem med rotter!? Er det fordi de "ser" beskidte ud?  
- Undskyld jeg ville ikke fornærme dig og dine små venner, sagde Nigil. Pigen rejste sig op og børstede støv af sig.  
- Så du kom altså hen til mig fordi jeg er fattig? Spurgte hun.  
- Hvor vidste du det fra?! Udbrød Nigil. og havde slet ikke set, at Gyllas gik og ledte efter ham.  
- Jeg er halv troldmand! Svarede hun stolt. - Eller troldkvinde, hvis man skal sige det sådan. Nå ja, jeg har jo slet ikke præsenteret mig selv, jeg hedder Sheila, datter af Saruman.  
- Saruman!?

Nigil kunne ikke forstå det, hvordan kunne Saruman have en datter og hvordan var hun kommet her. Hans hjerte bankede stadig hurtigere og hurtigere. Hun kunne finde på at ødelægge Minas Tirith når som helst det skulle være, tænkte han. Han så chokeret på Sheila.

- Hvad? Hun så nysgerrigt på ham.

- S-saruman? Stammede Nigil.

- Har du da hørt om ham? Spurgte hun.

Nigil var forbløffet. Hvordan kunne hun vide så lidt om sin egen far. Vidste hun ikke engang, at det var ham som forårsagede den store krig for 5 år siden. Nigil hoved var ved at eksplodere. Så mange tanker fløj omkring inde i ham, at han ikke kunne holde det inde. Sheila blev ved med at kigge nysgerrigt på ham.

- Er der noget galt? Spurgte hun, men forventede ikke noget svar fra ham.

- Du bliver nødt til at følge med mig, Sagde han. – Vi bliver nødt til at tale med kong Aragorn.

Han tog hendes hånd for at hjælpe hende på benene. Hun var lige ved at snuble og Nigil tog hende i armen, og fulgte hende sikkert ud af gaden og ud til markedet. Gyllas, som havde gået og ledt efter ham, blev overrasket over at se ham med en fattig pige, og kiggede underligt på ham.

- Jeg forklarer det senere, hviskede Nigil til ham, og de slentrede videre op mod slottet.

Det gik så hurtigt op til slottet, at Nigil var ved at glemme, at han skulle have tilladelse først.

- Hov! Udbrød en af portvagterne, og standsede dem brat. – Hvor skal I hen i den fart?!

- Det er en nødsituation! Råbte Nigil. Men vagten holdte ham stadig tilbage. Nigil hviskede ham noget i øret, så vagtens pupiller hurtigt blev små og vagten befalede hurtigt at få åbnet porten.

- Selvfølgelig! Kom bare ind, skyndte han sig at tilføje, før porten lukkede igen blev skubbet til. Nigil drønede af sted hen ad gangen med Sheila i armen, som næsten ikke kunne følge med. Gyllas var langt bagefter og forpustet. Han var ikke vant til at løbe så længe.

Aragorn var chokeret over at se dem den anden gang den dag. Først rejste han sig hurtigt op, da han så dem for enden af gangen, men satte sig ned på tronen igen, da de kom nærmere.

- Aragorn! Råbte Nigil forpustet. – Jeg må straks tale med dig!

- Sig bare frem, jeg er åben.

- Jo, ser du…

Nigil kunne ikke rigtig finde ord til at forklare dette sammenstød, så han hev Sheila op foran ham, og pegede på hende.

- Sarumans efterkommer, tilføjede Nigil.

Aragorn rejste sig igen chokeret op, og så ned på hende. Man kunne se på ham, at han ikke havde regnet med, at sådan noget kunne ske. Han gik frem og tilbage med hænderne på ryggen og prøvede at finde ud af, hvad de skulle stille op.

- Send hende til henrettelse, sagde han og lavede en bevægelse med hånden, som om han var ligeglad.

- Aragorn! Udbrød Nigil. – Det kan du da ikke gøre! Hun har jo ikke gjort nogen fortræd!

Aragorn tog sig til hagen og tænkte.

- Hvad er dit navn pigebarn? Spurgte han Sheila.

- Sheila, svarede hun med en anelse af frygt i tonen.

- Jeg har hørt om dig, du kommer fra Rathilath ikke sandt?

- Jo deres majestæt.

- Hvordan er du havnet her?

- Magi-fejl deres majestæt…

- Hvad snakker de om? Hviskede Gyllas til Nigil, som så lige så uforstående ud som ham.

- Jeg ved det ik', hviskede Nigil tilbage.

- … Og dine beboere savner dig ik'? Spurgte Aragorn.

- Det håber jeg da de gør, svarede Sheila.

Aragorn mumlede lidt for sig selv og blev så enig med sig selv om, at det nok var bedst hun kom hjem til sig selv.

- Nigil! Gyllas! Råbte han.

Nigil og Gyllas, som havde stået og hvisket og slet ikke fulgt efter, fik et chok og stillede sig pænt.

- Jeg påfører jer hermed den pligt, at følge Sheila hjem til Rathilath. I tager af sted i morgen tidlig, indtil da. Pak jeres ting, I vil få udleveret mad og drikke af køkkenet.

Aragorn bad om at få udleveret Sheila. Hun skulle sove i slottets fængselskælder indtil morgenen. Aragorn ville ikke løbe den risiko, at hun skulle stikke af. Nigil og Gyllas tog hjem til hytten. Nigil var en smule sur og tvær. Han ville nu hellere blive hjemme, men han havde ikke noget valg. Gyllas var ligeglad, han gik rundt og sang og fløjtede mens han pakkede alting sammen.

- Nede på floden bred, stod der en gammel ged, geden var…

Nigil så på ham og smilede. Nok var Gyllas ikke særlig klog, men han var altid glad og kunne få en i godt humør. Da Nigil var færdig med at pakke, lagde han sig træt på sengen og faldt i søvn med det samme.


End file.
